YuGiOh 5d'sLegend of the 6th Signer
by Zenith Knight
Summary: This here is the story of the 6th Signer that never appeared on the show.  This is just a fanfic of the series, not intentional on stealing anything.  Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to its owners, and all rights go to them.


Hey guys,

This here is my first story on . Please rate/comment and stay tuned, this is going to be one heck of a ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plots, cards (Except the "Zenith" cards), concepts, or the YuGiOh series. This story is only used for **entertainment purposes only**.

_**Prologue: Clash of Destinies**_

Darkness was falling in New Domino City, then just a vibrant town, when disaster struck. The scientists at the Ener-D reactor, led by Professor Fudo, were scampering over the results of a recent test. Disturbed by the papers in front of him, Fudo called all of his fellow scientists over to his office.

"My friends," he began, "it has been an honor working with you. However, we must begin plans to shut this thing down."

Looks of surprise were apparent within everyone's faces. Shut the reactor down while so many depend on it? How can this be?

Roman Goodwin looked around and studied his companions in the room. His eyes, cold and menacing, scanned the room, landing on Professor Fudo and his right-hand man: Professor Takeru Totonchi.

Speaking up at last, Goodwin challenged the Professor on his decision to close the reactor. "Why now?"

"Because, lives will be in danger if this thing blows, and by my calculations, it will be soon."

"Oh, please!" Goodwin scoffed, clearly annoyed with this conversation. "I will have you replaced, Fudo!" With that, he and nearly all of the others stormed out of the room, bent on keeping the reactor live.

"What's wrong with him?" Takeru wondered to himself.

The Professor responded in a very concerned tone: "He seems to think that this will not happen, and that my leadership is not as good as he wants it." His big, spiky, blue locks of hair shifted as he turned his head to his closest friend. "In any case, he cannot deny that, some of his friends are telling him to operate on lower levels. This city cannot survive on lower levels. This either makes the city operational, or destroys it outright. Order the evacuation sequence, there is not much time."

"Is it _that_ soon, professor?"

"Yes, it is. I will be staying here to make sure this is not as bad as I think it will be."

Takeru walked out the door, and took one look at his best friend. Fudo nodded as if he understood the conflict within him. Takeru ran out of the facility offices, and off the complex. Taking his Duel Runner back to the apartment that was located just a few miles from the sea, he then surveyed his home for 17 years, where his 5 year-old son, Keisuke. Upon entering the musky, dull apartment, everything was black. _Maybe he's sleeping_, thought Takeru. He then proceeded to pack up with a few things for his son, namely clothes, food, some of his favorite toys, and then he reached it. It was inside a golden case that had dust all over it, giving it the appearance of a neglected item. He opened the case, and looked inside. He began to wonder at it, gazing into some lost memories.

_A woman began to move on the hospital bed. She was of fair shape, but deeply distressed about something. _

Hiroko!

_The man standing next to the bed gave a sour look, like he knew what will happen to his long-standing wife. _

_They have been married to each other for several years, but never had a child, until now._

Takeru, _whispered Hiroko_, please when it's time, give it to him. He has a right to know what his power is and how his path is to be laid in front of him.

_Before Takeru could respond, the monitors within the room started going crazy with noises everywhere. Nurses came in seconds later, and Takeru rushed out of the room, tears streaming down his eyes._

_I _will _keep my promise, Hiroko, _thought Takeru. _He may be the only one to save the impending disaster_.

He then took his son, the case, and the bag of things, and packed them inside the Duel Runner. He then wandered away from the apartment on the Duel Runner to a place where he knew his son will be safe.

An old woman walked out the door. She had a kind demeanor, wearing a red sweater with black pants and shoes. Her black hair she wore long, almost in locks. Her grey eyes portrayed the sense of kindness and mercy. She also wore a blue diamond-shaped gem on a necklace of black string.

Takeru looked relieved: "Martha!"

"Takeru, it's good to see you!" Martha cried, embracing him as if he was a kinsman. "But, why bring your son to this place?"

With a look of sorrow at about his loss and at the impending disaster, he told her everything.

Startled for a few seconds, Martha stood in thought in front of Takeru, not sure what to do. Her eye was watery, as if she was mourning the loss of another friend.

Finally, "I'll do it. He'll be like one of my many children that I take care of."

"Thank you. Also, please give him this."

With that, he pulled out the golden case that he was looking at.

"What is it?" Martha looked at the case with wonder.

"Tell him, when he gets older, that his inner strength is bound to what it inside of here. And tell him that I will be watching over him, through the items in here."

With that, he got on his duel runner, and left Martha behind, headed to the Ener-D reactor to help Professor Fudo with his last mission.

Martha stood in wonder over the child, the golden case, and at the man who was racing to his doom. The boy started to move in her embrace.

"Don't worry, small one. I'll be here for you."

With that loving kindness to him, she walked inside the house to prepare a room for the little boy.

Well, with that ends the prologue. What do you think is inside the golden case? Thanks for reading this. I'll try to update whenever I can. Please rate/comment!


End file.
